Julio Rossi Saotome
}} is an exclusive character from the One-shot of Shokugeki no Soma. He is Erina Nakiri's secretary, a student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a member of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Julio Rossi Saotome is a tall, buff student who has physical characteristics that match the stereotypical western appearance. He has a cleft chin, sharp cheeks, and a wide nose. He has blonde hair with bangs that end at his collar and is seen wearing a necklace. Personality Julio highly respects Erina Nakiri, similar to that of Hisako Arato, Julio's counterpart in the current series. Being the top student in Italian cuisine in Tōtsuki, Julio is also an extremely confident yet narcissistic student whenever it comes to cooking; which he considered as his pride. This is proven when he challenges Sōma in Erina's place to a Shokugeki. As an Italian cuisine expert, he is well versed in Italian, using some Italian words from time to time. Plot Julio managed to attract Erina's attention sometime before the start of the one-shot due to his status as the best Italian chef in Tōtsuki and eventually became her secretary as a result. One day, as Erina finalized her dinner course for her grandfather, Julio showered Erina with praise as she offered to let him be the first to taste test her dishes. However, as Julio continued to praise Erina's work, a student walked into the kitchen. Sōma Yukihira asked if Erina's lesson was still in session, but she told him that it ended a long time ago. Sōma noticed one of the empty plates and gave the remaining sauce a taste, which left him unimpressed. As he left the room, Erina followed him until she found him the courtyard. Julio then told her that he is a first year student, but he regularly skipped her classes. After Erina tried to conform Sōma into attending her class and Sōma calling her dishes boring, Julio could not take it any longer. Julio smashed the bench Sōma was sitting on and proceeded to challenge him to a Shokugeki. After arriving at the Contest Hall, the challenge immediately began with eggs being the basis of their duel. Julio proceeded to begin his dish, a Roast Beef Frittata using top grade eggs. As Julio continues to cook, he hears that Sōma bought cheap eggs on sale from a local grocery store. Confident that Sōma has no chance of winning, Julio finishes his dish as Erina watches Sōma cook. After completing their dishes, Erina proceeds to judge Julio's dish first. The reception from the dish is positive and Julio smugly considers the match already won. However Erina shocks Julio and the crowd by voting for Sōma after eating his dish, thus resulting in his loss in the Shokugeki. Dishes *'Roast Beef Frittata' - Julio's dish for his Shokugeki against Sōma. Using silkie eggs and high grade beef, Julio displays his expertise in Italian cuisine. Cooked to perfection, the flavor simulates the feel of walking in a vivid and lively carnival parade. Shokugeki Records Trivia *Some of Julio's characteristics were given to different characters in the main series: **Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini are both Italian chefs like Julio. ** Hisako Arato replaces him as Erina's right hand for the canon version, who also idolizes Erina's cooking and gets excited about tasting her dishes. **Like Julio, Ikumi Mito also challenged Sōma in a Shokugeki and lost under Erina's name. **Julio Shiratsu is his spiritual successor in the main series in name, appearance, and personality. *Julio was a member of Tōtsuki's Top Ten, an organization that would later be known as the Elite Ten Council in the serialized version of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Students Category:Foreign Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Shokugeki Participants